


Storm

by Demonic_Angel_511



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), BAMF Dean Winchester, BAMF Sam Winchester, Could be read as Dean/Castiel, I Wrote This During a Thunderstorm, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don’t know what this is, I think I’m reading too deep into these characters, TFW are dangerous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Angel_511/pseuds/Demonic_Angel_511
Summary: Sam was rain. Dean was thunder. Castiel was lightning.Or, I was listening to a thunderstorm and suddenly couldn’t get this idea out of my head
Kudos: 8





	Storm

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Supernatural**

————

Sam was rain. Sometimes soft and gentle, sometimes harsh and unforgiving. He was the light drizzle that dampened your clothing, and the downpour that sent you running for cover. He was the rain that washed everything away, whether it be good or bad, but also gave life to the world around him. 

Dean was thunder. Loud, harsh and frightening, a warning that came to scare people away in time. He was the distant rumble that caught attention, and the deafening crash that had people running in terror. He was the call to the lightning, the sign that danger was here. He was the terrifying knowledge that there was nothing to do and nowhere to go to escape what was coming.

Castiel was lightning. Fast, blazing and terrifying. He was the fast bolt that no one could stop, the burning heat of a strike. He was the answer to the thunder's call, the inescapable knowledge of death. He was the final blow, to deal with those that the rain couldn’t wash away and the thunder couldn’t scare away.

Together, they were a storm. Beautiful, awe-inspiring, and dangerous. Something to be seen and admired only from a distance, from safety, and never to be engaged.

Sam. Dean. Castiel.

Rain. Thunder. Lightning.

Team Free Will. 

The Storm.

————

**AN: I honestly have absolutely no idea where this idea came from, but I couldn’t get it out of my head so here you are.**

**I hope you somehow enjoyed this...whatever it is.**   
**Demonic_Angel_511**


End file.
